


You Ain't Alone

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For EnduringChill's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3331073">You Ain't Alone</a></p><p>An AU set post His Last Vow.  Sherlock goes on the mission to Eastern Europe, fully intending to beat the odds and return to Baker Street.  But events take a terrible turn and Sherlock is badly injured in a fire. In the wake of the accident Mycroft makes some ill judged choices in his effort to care for and protect his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnduringChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/gifts).



For the wonderfull story [You Ain't Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3331073) by EnduringChill


	2. Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damaged Sherlock is saved by Mycroft, and Mycroft makes a decision with far reaching consiquences for the boys.

Saving Sherlock

 

Mycrofts Decision


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft delivers a letter Sherlock left for John if he failed to return from his mission.

The Letter - Dearest John


End file.
